


Josie

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope/Josie [13]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hope is feeling particularly soft and in love, References to Blink-182, Song fic, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: based off of the song of the same name by Blink182
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hope/Josie [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506473
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Josie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geeky_MikaBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_MikaBoo/gifts).



Hope Mikaelson was half walking of her own volition and half-slung across Josie Saltzman’s shoulders. “You are… so incredibly beautiful and I love you...so much.” she slurred.

“I love you too, Hope, but that is the bourbon talking. You know I don’t care when you go out with the pack and come back absolutely sloppy but this is pretty rough, my love.” Josie helped her into her seat in the school’s old van and buckled her in, kissing her forehead sweetly. “I brought tacos. You’ve got to make sure you have something in your stomach to sop all that alcohol up. There’s water too.”

“You know… I don’t think you even need me. You are so smart… and independent. I need you, though, you know. I don’t know why you wake up every morning and choose me, but I appreciate it.” Hope smiled sadly, her head lolling to one side tiredly. She started in on the tacos and the water.

“Drunk and affectionate Hope. Adorable. This is new and not entirely unpleasant.” Josie chuckled to herself as she drove. If Hope had been a little more conscientious she would have seen Josie trying and failing to suppress a smirk.

“Sometimes when it feels like the world is falling around me, and I’m waking up, I see your face beside me… and all the pieces come back together. It finally feels as though I am someplace better. It finally feels as though everything will be okay.” Hope continued to slur until she drifted off to sleep.

“Oh, my dear sweet girl.” Josie Saltzman leaned over and kissed Hope’s cheek sweetly, parking the school van and helping her girlfriend out and down onto the ground, landing on her feet unevenly. “Let’s get you inside and cleaned up. Imagine how much better you will feel after brushing your teeth and washing your face.”

Hope somewhat clung to Josie the whole way inside, now and again muttering or whispering something sweet or loving about her girlfriend. More than once Josie felt her expression grow quite pink. Hope collapsed into their bed, still fully dressed and already half-way asleep. Her arm flopped up into the air and made a grabby hand in the general direction of where she thought Josie might be. Josie pulled Hope’s boots off for her and climbed into the bed beside the shorter girl, a bucket at her side, a glass of water and Advil on the night-stand as well.

“Did you know, Jo, that I am going to marry the shit out of you one day?” Hope asked, grasping onto the arms that were currently wrapped about her waist.

“No, I did not, but I am glad to know that now. I am looking forward to it.” Josie laughed quietly, glad Hope couldn’t see the embarrassingly large grin that had spread across her face. She snuggled in closer, hooking her chin into the space between Hope’s shoulder and neck.


End file.
